Hey
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: Hey: "I didn't pay much attention to them, and instead focused on Percy, drinking him in. He had grown an inch or so taller since I last saw him and his hair was less messy then usual." The Mark Of Athena Percabeth reunion in Annabeth's POV; rated K plus. Complete.


**A/N: I was soooo annoyed when this scene wasn't included in Son of Neptune! Like, you could have written _2 _more pages, Riordan. Pfft. So after ranting about it for a while, I decided to write my own version.**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile, about what pairing I should use for my Valentine's day fic. Can you guys (and girls) pretty please vote? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series, or the Mark of Athena or the Son of Neptune. I also do not own any of the characters in this story, and I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>One of the many bad things about being a demigod is that you never have enough patience. In cases like this one, I'd always found that fact extremely tedious.<p>

The Argo II was almost at Camp Jupiter, and the minutes passed by so slowly that I wanted to scream out in frustration. Why couldn't we go any faster, anyway? I need to see Seaweed Brain!

Jason seemed to be in the same predicament. He was leaning over the railing with a scowl on his face.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's impatient?" I called out to him, smiling a strained smile.

Jason groaned. "Curse my ADHD," He shot back.

I smiled again. "Everything will be fine," I reassured him. "Unless you have anything important to tell me about your Roman buddies?"

Jason chuckled once. "Just that we've got to watch out for Octavian."

"Who's Octavian?"

"He's the augur," Jason explained. "Kind of like your Oracle. But he's a manipulative, vile person who thinks that all Greeks are evil."

I smirked at him. "I can take him any day," I said confidently.

Jason snorted. "You might have to, if he convinces them against us," He retorted darkly.

Wonderful. What's next, an OCD god?

Jason grinned at me. Oops. I must've said that out loud. "There's actually this statue/god called Terminus who guards the city's borders. He's got major OCD issues. He screamed at me once for having my praetor cape an inch too long on one side," He reminisced, his face wistful.

Suddenly, Leo came running up from behind us. "Yo, guys! We're gonna land on Roman turf in about a minute or so, so get prepared against attacks of shish-kabobing weapons!" He ran back to the steering wheel.

I shook my head exasperatedly. "Who gave him coffee?" I asked Jason bluntly.

"Piper. I told her not to, though."

Those were the last words we said to each other, because at that moment the ship broke through the clouds and we got our first view of Camp Jupiter.

It was surreal, and totally awesome (wow, I've started talking like Seaweed Brain now). Everything was so Roman, from the Greek style pillars and the coliseum off to the right and just everything. And the architecture, oh-

_Snap out of it, Annabeth_, I told myself sternly, focusing on the ground below us.

By now the ship had landed, and Jason was looking anxiously out onto the Roman filled clearing.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that the clearing we were in was filled with campers, all wearing Imperial Gold armor and weapons and purple t-shirts.

Jason looked at me, already halfway over to the gangplank. We'll go first," He announced. I noticed that his face was lit up with excitement. "Piper and Leo can come out behind us."

I drew in a deep breath and walked out beside Jason. My eyes were darting around wildly, looking for that familiar pair of green eyes and messy black hair belonging to my boyfriend. I barely noticed that Jason was looking for someone in the same way.

I finally found him, wearing a toga and a purple cape. Beside him stood three people; two girls and a boy. One of the girls was slightly familiar and had long, straight brown hair. She was wearing a cape identical to Percy's. The other girl was younger, about 13-ish, and had curly brown hair and dark skin. The boy was of Oriental origin, and had a pudgy face and a military haircut.

I didn't pay much attention to them, and instead focused on Percy, drinking him in. He had grown an inch or so taller since I last saw him and his hair was less messy then usual. But most of all, I noticed his SPQR tattoo. Oh… that's might have some negative consequences.

My eyes finally fastened onto Percy's, grey on green. I moved forward as if in a trance until Jason and I stood in front of the praetors.

I was still staring at Percy, and he was still staring back. I barely recognized that the entire legion was staring at me.

"Percy..." I whispered softly. _Did he remember me?_

Percy grinned at me goofily, and I was reminded of the clumsy 13-year-old boy that had saved my life.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He greeted me softly.

He remembered. He remembered me!

I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly, burying my head in his shoulder and inhaling his salty scent.

Percy hugged me back just as tightly. "I've missed you, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! Remember: vote please! And reviews are nice, too. ;)<strong>

**~aw844 :)**


End file.
